Weiss's new Pets
by Unknown135
Summary: Blake has been dating Velvet for quite while now and trusts her with a secret. But when Weiss joins in and another secret is revealed, Velvet will have to make a choice that could change her life.


Blake was taking Velvet back to her dorm room. Velvet knew what was going to happen and went along with it. They got to the dorm room and sat on the bed together, each of them just waiting for the other to begin.

"Velvet?" Started Blake at last.

"Yeah?" Velvet responded.

"Do? Do you mind if we try something a little different this time?"

"Different, what do you mean different?"

"I'll show you." With that Blake picked up a small metallic case from under her bed. She opened up the case to revel a set of four leather handcuffs. Velvet was shocked, she had been on the internet, she knew what they we for. Still, she had never imagined Blake would be into that sort of thing.

"Blake, I um. I don't know." Velvet said not really sure how to feel about he whole situation.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's just, we've been together a while now and... I thought I could trust you with this." Blake said sadly.

Now Velvet just felt bad. "No Blake, I-I didn't mean it like that. I-It was just a shock that's all. For you, I'd be willing to give it a go."

Now it was Blake's turn to look surprised. "Are, Are you sure?"

After a while, Velvet responded. "Yes, I'm sure." With that Blake set to work.

* * *

Velvet was naked and bound spread eagle style to the bed with the cuffs. Blake was kneeling above her also naked and making out with her. Her hands at the side of Velvet's head holding her in place for the kisses. Velvet was still uncomfortable with the whole situation, but she realised this really wasn't any different than any of the other times she had been with Blake. They got naked, they made out, they had sex and then back to normal. So far this wasn't that different.

Blake then got up and went to get something. Velvet was nervous for a while but soon calmed down when Blake returned with only a plastic water bottle.

Blake then said. "Velvet, this is a gesture of trust. I will drink this water and then when we kiss I'll put it in your mouth, which you will then swallow. Is that okay."

Velvet didn't see the harm in it and she did trust Blake. "Okay." She responded simply.

Blake then got onto her knees over Velvet again and moved the water bottle to her mouth. Once she had a good amount in her mouth she held Velvets head and very slowly kissed her. She then let the liquid move into Velvets mouth, slowly as she knew Velvet was new to this. Velvet didn't have any trouble and gladly accepted the liquid into her mouth and then swallowed. Even after all the water was gone their lips did not part.

A knock suddenly came from the door. Blake wordlessly stopped everything she was doing and went to the door. Velvet spoke up. "B-Blake, where are you going?" Blake just continued to the door and started to undo all the locks. "Blake don't let anyone in!" Velvet shouted. To late though as Blake did.

Into the room came Weiss wearing nothing but her white undergarments. Velvet tried to cover herself but couldn't against her bonds. Blake got onto her knees and lowered her head as Weiss walked further into the room.

"I see you succeeded in getting me another pet to play with." Weiss said in a tone that Velvet had never heard before, seductive.

"Of course Master." Blake responded, keeping her head lowered.

"What is happening!" Velvet screamed loudly, she didn't mean to be so loud but her mind had begun to become foggy.

"I suppose you deserve some information. You see your girlfriend here, she's a submissive little bitch. I've been fucking her from behind her your back from even before you two got together. Well that makes sence, after all it was I who asked her to seduce you in the first place." Weiss said, confusing Velvet even more.

Velvet didn't know what to say. She had been with Blake nine months and had been having sex with Blake for two. Was all that just some sadistic scheme concocted by Weiss. "Why are you doing this!?" She questioned loudly.

"Do be quiet pet, the door is still unlocked and we don't want anyone to see you like this now, do we?" Weiss said. Velvet defiantly didn't want anyone to see her so she did stay quiet. "To answer your question. I was so happy when I was able to get a pet. Especially one who came so willingly." Weiss looked over at Blake who looked very happy with what she said before continuing. "But it wasn't enough. I want a new pet now so I asked my other pet here to find me an attractive one, and here you are."

Velvet felt touched when Weiss said Blake found her attractive but quickly realised that was not what she should be focused on. She felt as though something was wrong with her. Weiss took notice. "Oh and by the way that 'gesture of trust' earlier, that wasn't water, that was powerful aphrodisiac that is guaranteed to turn you into a horny slut."

She was right. Velvet was getting very aroused about he whole situation, she hadn't noticed until now but now that she did it was the only thing she could think about. She had to try very hard to supress the urge to touch herself, not that she could anyway with the cuffs. "Now to claim you as my own." Weiss stated as she knelt to the right of the bed.

Weiss began to pump her index finger in and out of Velvet's pussy, which was already starting to get wet. Velvet moaned as the pleasure clouded what was left of her senses, she wanted to resist but this just felt so good. Velvet had to focus the rest of her willpower into not moaning to load as to prevent anyone from outside the dorm from getting curious and pecking in. Her mental defences all but broke down as she felt Weiss turn to her breasts with her mouth as well.

Velvet tried hard to resist but the effects of the aphrodisiac and Weiss's teasing was making it very hard, she could physically 'feel' her mental defences breaking down while her mind filled with ecstasy. "That's it, good little rabbit." She heard Weiss say. Desperate she looked at Blake for help only to see her rubbing her own breasts to Velvets violation. Weiss stuck her fingers deep inside Velvet and bit down on her nipple, Velvet couldn't hold back any longer and she moaned loudly as she climaxed.

Blake to begun to moan as she brought her left breast to her mouth and started to suck on her own nipple. Her other hand started to make its way down to her nether regions but she stopped everything when Weiss looked at her. Velvet was panting hard, she had expected that once she climaxed she would stop feeling like this. She was wrong, she still felt extremely horny and in need of release. She didn't even feel Weiss kiss her while pushing something else into her mouth. The last thing she heard before she passed out was, "Don't you worry, we're not nearly done with you yet."

* * *

When Velvet came back to her senses she still felt as though she desperately needed release, even though she felt as though she had climaxed multiple times since when she was out of it. She discovered she was on the floor with her hands flat on the floor over her head, her legs on the other hand were spread apart and in the air. These were all held that way by glyphs.

 _(The same glyphs Weiss used to restrain the giant armour in the White trailer)_

She looked to the bed and could see Weiss, being eaten out by Blake. Blake was on her knees and had one of the cuffs that once bound Velvet in front of her around her wrists. "Ah, you're back with us." Weiss said as she noticed her. She pushed Blake away from her pussy as she went over to Velvet, leaving Blake with a wanting look on her face.

Velvet was confused. The effects of the aphrodisiac had long since warn off but she still needed release, exhausted from her previous experiences that day she could only mutter out a quiet. "Please."

Weiss smiled. "Please what?" Weiss asked. "Please release me? Or, please pleasure me more Master?" Velvet kept quiet as she honestly didn't know anymore. Weiss got out a box that she had been hiding, which produced a rather large looking strap-on. Velvet watched as Weiss attached the strap-on to herself with mixture of panic and anticipation, Blake on the other hand only had pure lust in her eyes. Blake got into a kneeling position and brought her arms up into a begging position like a dog. Weiss to notice and responded. "Not yet Pet, I need to teach our new arrival a lesson first."

With that Velvet felt her legs being lifted further into the air by the glyphs, revealing her tight asshole to all who were present. As soon as Velvet felt the tip of the strap-on begin to prod the base of her anus she called out. "No please, not there!" Velvet had never practiced anal before and didn't know what it would feel like, and that scared her half to death.

Weiss grinned sadistically and then responded. "Your body betrays your true feelings my pet. From where I am your tight little asshole seems very eager to accept everything I can give it." With that Velvet felt Weiss push deeper into her anus slowly. Velvet screamed as the burning sensation overcame her body, no longer caring whether or not people heard her. As soon as Weiss pushed the strap-on all the way inside of her she began to pump in and out, Velvet continued to scream out as a trickle of blood escaped her anus.

"If it really feels that bad, I guess I'll just have to give you something you do like." With that Weiss held up a average sized dildo before plunging it into Velvets pussy. Once it was all they way inside she began to move the dildo and strap-on alternatively. Velvets screams soon turned into heavy panting as Blake watched in awe.

Velvet mind was in such a mess that she couldn't even think to herself anymore and had to vocalise her thoughts for them to make any sense, though what cam out of her mouth wasn't at all like she expected. "Wait, why doesn't it hurt anymore? Why? Why dose it feel so good? Ahhhhh! Yes!" Upon hearing this both Weiss and Blake smiled.

Weiss then removed the dildo from Velvets pussy and pulled the strap-on further out of her ass, but not completely. At this point Velvets mind completely broke as she started screaming. "No! Please don't take it out! Put it back in me! I need it!"

Weiss stopped and let loose a toothy grin before speaking. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. What is it you want me to do?"

After only a split second Velvet responded with, "Please Master, fuck this pet's cunt and ass please. Please let your little pet cum!"

Weiss only continued to remove the strap on for Velvets ass completely, despite Velvet's protests. Weiss went over to the bed and received another, slightly larger, dildo from under it. Sadistically, Weiss said something that Velvet knew she wold never be able to forget not matter how hard she tried to forget. "I don't have time to pleasure a worthless animal like you. Do it yourself!" With that Weiss dropped both the dildos in front of Velvet and released her from the glyphs.

Velvet wasted no time, immediately grabbing the dildos and stuffing the larger one in her pussy and the other in her ass. She moaned loudly, no longer caring if people heard her. Not really caring about anything really, only the pleasure.

Weiss and Blake looked at the now broken Velvet triumphantly the plan that they had been waiting for nine months had finally been completed.

Blake looked to Weiss expectantly. "Alright, alright, I get it. You did a good job so you can have your reward." Weiss said. She then walked over to the bed and received something from under it. Velvet's eyes had rolled back into the back of her head, so she couldn't see anything. Not would have cared anyway, she was far to focused on pleasing herself.

After a few seconds Weiss walked back over to Blake with a collar and a leash. Blake looked exhilarated but remained still and waited for Weiss to finish putting it round her neck. Once it was round her neck Weiss gave a quick tug. Blake was pulled closer to Weiss so she was kneeling by her feet.

Blake started to kneel down expecting she'd have to lick Weiss's heels but quickly returned to her upright, kneeling position when Weiss gave another frim tug on the leash. "That's not what needs to cleaned today, this is." Weiss said pointing at the strap-on that she was still wearing.

Blake wasted no time, grasping the fake penis in her hands before directing it into her mouth, she wanted to give Velvet a good show. Blake ran her tongue along the strap-on from the base to the shaft, trying to taste everything she could before inserting the whole thing into her mouth. Normally she would have to taste it after it had been in her own holes, she was amazed at how different the strap-on tasted after it had been in Velvet's ass and not her own.

Blake slowly started moving her head up and down the strap-on, trying to get as much of the taste in her mouth as possible. She was obviously going to slow for Weiss's taste as she soon grabbed Blake by the hair and forced her down even further onto the fake penis, Blake gagged but soon adjusted as Weiss just held her there.

Blake was held there for a few seconds and she could feel the drool start to accumulate in her mouth. She tried to swallow it, but with her tongue pressed down by the strap-on and her throat almost completely full, she found herself unable to. Suddenly Weiss pulled out of her mouth and it all came out in a flurry of coughs.

"Turn around and get on all fours for me would you pet?" Weiss said, more of an order than a request. Blake brought her hands around from behind her back to do just that. She hadn't even realised that her hands were behind her back until just then. 'Force of habit.' She thought.

Once she was in position, Weiss knelt down and began to tease her with the strap-on. Blake hated it when Weiss did this, she would tease Blake to the point of which she would beg and then slam into her pussy. Blake was already feeling plenty hot and didn't want to wait around. "Please, Master don't tease me. Please give this dirty pet everything she deserves."

It seems as though Weiss was done waiting too. "So be it." She declared before pulling back on the leash. This caused Blake to be pulled backwards onto the strap-on. Blake opened her mouth and let out a screech, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue stretched out of her mouth. Weiss soon began to pump in and out of her, using the leash to pull her back and forth onto the toy. Blake made a variety of noises during that time but the only words that came out were, "Yes, fuck me!"

Velvet, who had been watching, began to push the dildos into herself in rhythm with Weiss thrusting into Blake. She was amazed at how that simple change had made it feel all the more arousing and she could quickly feel herself approaching the climax she craved so much.

Velvet, who had been pleasuring herself the longest, was the first to reach climax. She pushed both the dildo's in further that they ever had and screamed so load that it felt as though everyone in there miles could have heard her. Weiss heard the scream and plunged the strap-on even further into Blake as she knew the effect the scream would have on her. She was right. Blake heard the scream and became even more turned on. Weiss slamming the strap-on into her pushed her over the edge. Both of them collapsing in sex induced comas. Weiss looked at them with a smile.

* * *

Both Velvet and Blake were kneeling in front of who they had come to recognise as their new Master. Velvet wasn't really sure what to do so she just copied what Blake was doing. Even putting her hands behind her back, even though she didn't know why.

"Tell me what you are now." Weiss asked as she lifted up Velvets chin to look her in the eye. Velvet had to thing for a goof sixty seconds before answering.

"I. I am your pet. To be used by you, my Master, in anyway you desire." Velvet meant every word of what she said. This may not be what she had originally planed for herself but she knew this is what she wanted now.

"Are you sure?" Weiss responded. "If you submit yourself to me, you can't ever go back." This time Velvet responded immediately.

"Yes I am."

Blake smiled and then spoke up. "Congratulations Master, it seems as though you have gained a new pet." Blake felt very proud of herself for the role she played in Weiss's plan.

Weiss grinned at her pets for a while but that grim soon turned to a slight frown. "It's not enough." She whispered, making Blake and Velvet look at each other confused. Once Weiss knelt down and whispered something in their ears though they understood and grinned themselves.

* * *

"Neon."

Neon Katt, who fought in the Gemini Tournament and was visiting Beacon to get away from Atlas from a while turned around to see who was addressing her. She saw both Velvet and Blake behind her smiling sweetly.

"Oh, hey you two. Is there something you need?" Neon asked, not accepting to see these two.

"Yes." Velvet responded. "We need to discuss something with you."

"But it's, kind of personal." Blake chimed in. "Can we talk about it somewhere more private, like say my dorm room?"

"Ooh, now this sounds interesting. Sure, I want to hear all about this." Blake, Velvet and Neon then started walking towards their dorm room.

Weiss was watching them all from behind a corner, pleased that the cycle was about to begin again.

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed. Please review so I have motivation to continue writing. I only hope I haven't disappointed you and hope I never do.**


End file.
